Overhead sectional doors, such as garage doors and the like, are typically provided with rollers that ride in a track system usually carried by a horizontally oriented angle member extending inwardly from the door frame. The track system includes opposed vertically oriented tracks and opposed horizontally oriented tracks interconnected by an arcuate transitional track. When the door is in the closed position, the rollers reside in the opposed vertical tracks, and when moved to the open position, the rollers travel up the vertical tracks, through the transitional tracks, and into the opposed horizontal tracks.
The amount of headroom in the garage or other area to receive the door generally dictates the length of the vertically oriented tracks. As such, a door installer must carry an inventory of vertical tracks of different lengths and transport tracks of all possible lengths with him to the installation site where, during the installation process, he will determine which vertical track length is most appropriate for the particular job. Maintaining and transporting such an inventory represents an undesirable cost and labor burden to the installer which is a problem unsolved by the prior art.